The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Colocasia, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name, ‘Black Goblet’. Colocasia is a tropical genus in the Araceae family.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program performed by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Colocasia plants with colorful foliage, good growth rate that are well suited for landscape or containers. ‘Black Goblet’ arose from a cross performed in May 17, 2012 between Colocasia ‘Black Coral’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,896 as the female and the male parent was ‘Thailand Giant’ (not patented). ‘Black Goblet’ was given the breeder code 12-07-03 prior to naming.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation using shoot tip culture in 2014. To those skilled in the art shoot tip tissue culture produces propagules of identical characteristics to those of the original plant. Asexual propagation of ‘Black Goblet’ by shoot tip tissue culture has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.